


Do you even still love me?

by nolu



Series: random tumblr one-shots [1]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolu/pseuds/nolu
Summary: A Kitty one-shot no one asked for
Relationships: Livia Blackthorn & Tiberius Blackthorn & Kit Rook, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: random tumblr one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733047
Kudos: 46





	Do you even still love me?

Prompt: Do you even still love me? Ship: Kitty (literally no one asked but its ok)  
Also on Tumblr posted under lily-chen-deserves-better

Ty was sprawled on the floor, paper and pencils littering the floor. He was hesitantly writing, scratching out, and rewriting a thank you note to Kit for his necklace. Livvy hovered behind his shoulder, her translucent figure a familiar presence, the Herondale necklace glimmering in the moonlight.  
“Don’t stress about it so much, Ty. He is your friend, and mine as well. Maybe if you just sent a letter asking to meet up, you could try and explain, whatever it is your feeling?” Ty looked up at her, his gray eyes wild with fear.  
“I- I don’t know Livvy. Last time I saw him he told me he wished he had never known me-” His voice broke as he repeated Kit’s words. “And before that, he told me he loved me, and then he left. What am I supposed to think? Liv, I can’t- I can’t hear those words again.” Irene, Ty’s Carpathian lynx, had made her way to Ty’s side, as if detecting his sadness. She curled up at his side, giving Ty a physical presences that Livvy hated being unable to give.  
“Ty, if Kit told you he loves you, then he might have said those things because he was scared. Because he didn’t know what to do. When people are confused or scared, they can make rash decisions. If you never reach out, which if he’s scare he likely won’t, you will never know if the other will reach out to meet you. Why don’t I go ask him to portal over tomorrow? It’s late, and tomorrow is the last day of classes before summer break. Get some sleep Tyty. I’ll ask Kit for you.” Ty nodded, clearly exhausted. The sky was starting to lighten by the time Ty drifted off to sleep.

Kit woke with a start. Mina was crying again, and Kit quickly made his way over to calm her before Jem or Tessa woke. The Devon sun was already rising, but Kit wanted Jem and Tessa to get every extra minute of sleep they could get.  
Kit swooped baby Mina into his arms, cradling her lovingly. “Shhh Mina it’s okay. Don’t wake your parents, just go right on back to sleep for me? Please?” Mina’s cries faded as Kit continued to talk to her. “That’s right. Good girl. Sleep tight.” Kit gently placed Mina back in her cradle, and turned to see a ghost. Kit almost fell over in surprise. “Livvy!” He realized he had yelled, and in a whisper repeated, “Livvy!” She smiled at him, and he motioned for her to move out of Mina’s room. Kit heard Tessa call his name.  
“Kit? Is everything alright? I heard a yell.” Tessa walked into the living room, already dressed and seemingly ready for the day. The only giveaway of her exhaustion were the slight dark circles around her eyes.  
Kit looked at Tessa sheepishly. “Everything's alright. I- uh, almost ran into the door leaving Mina’s room just now. Sorry for waking you.” It hurt him a little bit, lying to Tessa, but he had promised to keep Livvy’s resurrection and ghost a secret. Tessa laughed, and ruffled his hair, and made a beeline for the coffee maker.  
“If you say so. You should go back to sleep. You’ve been taking care of Mina all week. Jem and I really appreciate the help.” She smiled at him, and Kit’s heart warmed at the sight. He had never had a mother figure before, and he was starting to think he liked having one.  
“I think that’s a good idea. Goodnight, Tessa.” She shook her head at him, but Kit caught a glimpse of a smile before she turned away. Kit hurried off to his room, where Livvy was already waiting for him.  
“What bring you here on this very, very early morning Livia Blackthorn?” Kit yawned and smiled up at her.  
“I came to ask you to come visit the Institute. Possibly tomorrow. Ty would like to talk to you.” Kit’s expression softened when she said Ty’s name, but there was a sort of sadness behind the affection.  
“Are you sure he wants me to? I- I said some things I regret the last time I saw him, and I don’t want to hurt him by being there.” Livvy smiled a sad smile.  
“Of course he wants to see you. He’s scared too.” Kit looked up at her with a look of disbelief on his face.  
“Really?”  
“Really. See you tomorrow Herondale”

Kit arrived on the beach in LA the same day that Livvy had came to visit him. He couldn’t stand waiting back in Devon. Tessa had given him an odd look when he asked to portal to LA, but here he was. Very unready to see Ty. He ran up and down the beach, in an attempt to get his nerves out. On his fifth lap, he spotted a familiar face. “Dru!” He ran up to meet her. She was with Tavvy, and Tavvy seemed delighted to see him, while Dru had a stony look on her face.  
“Kit! I didn’t think I’d ever see you again!” She put her hand on her hips, and looked at Kit with angry eyes. “You left without saying goodbye! You broke Ty you know.” Kit looked away, ashamed.  
“I- I know. I came to here to talk to Ty actually. Not that I’m not excited to see everyone else of course, but.. you know.” He broke off awkwardly, but Dru smiled.  
“Good. I hope you can make up whatever happened between you too. I miss seeing empty cookie jars around here.” Kit laughed, and Dru and Tavvy continued on to the beach, while Kit made his way to the Institute. He hesitated before knocking on the door. There was no answer. Maybe I can just go home... Just as he turned around to lave, the door opened.  
“Oh thank the angel someone’s home-” Kit broke off. The person who opened the door was not Helen or Aline, who Kit expected would answer the door. It was Ty, in all his silent beauty. The LA summer sun glimmered across his delicate features, and for a moment, Kit was at a loss for words. The two of them looked at each other awkwardly for a few moments. Kit was the first to speak.  
“Ty I’m really sorry-” His apology got cut off by Emma, who was racing through the doors to give him a hug.  
“Kit! We’ve missed you!” The other occupants of the Institute were close on Emma’s heels, and they all said they’re hello’s and exchanged their hugs. Now, Emma was glaring at Kit.  
“Now that we know you’re not dead, would you like to explain why you left so suddenly?” Kit started to speak, his head hung, but another voice cut him off.  
“I’d like to talk to Kit first, if you don’t mind.” It was Ty. Kit looked up, surprised. Everyone else looked at him surprised was Helen, who was smiling at her brother. She was the first to speak.  
“Of course, but Kit don’t think you’re off the hook. You still owe us an explanation.” Kit nodded, and Ty walked towards the desert. Kit followed. They kept walking in silence until they had reached their destination: the cave that Ragnor Fell had lived in while he was watching over the two of them. They stood in silence for a while, until Ty spoke.  
“Before we raised Livvy, you told me you loved me. Then you left me. Do you even still love me?” Kit was taken aback by the bluntness of the question. Ty turned and looked at Kit with his gray eyes. Tessa’s eyes Kit thought. No, not just Tessa’s. Ty’s as well. They would always have a special place in Kit’s heart, no matter the owner.  
“I don’t think I’ll ever stop loving you, Ty.” Kit looked back at Ty, and they stood there staring.  
“If you love me, why’d you leave me?” Ty sounded broken as he said the words. Kit swallowed. Dru’s words echoed in his mind. You broke Ty. Kit edged closer.  
“I- I didn’t know what to do. I told you I loved you, and you didn’t react. I told you I wish I had never known you, which I don’t. I don’t wish I never met you. You’re one of the best things in my life Ty, and knowing that you didn’t return my feelings hurt. But knowing I hurt you with those words hurt even more. I left to spare you the hurt of seeing me. I understand if you want me to leave,” His head hung, his eyes closed. “I don’t want to hurt you again.” Ty looked at him aghast.  
“Kit I- I love you too.” Kit’s hanging head snapped up to look at Ty. His mouth opened but Ty kept talking. “I couldn’t see that I still had reason to live after Livvy- after Livvy died. When she came back as a ghost, and I could do nothing else to help her, I realized what I lost when you left. I have Jules, Dru, Helen, Mark, Tavvy, Emma, and now you. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything at the lake. I was so consumed with getting Livvy back, and she’s the one that convinced me to talk to you. I’m sorry Kit.” Kit still looked as if someone had told him a cruel joke.  
“Do- do you want to try again? I don’t want to leave Jem, Tessa, and Mina; they’ve welcomed me into their family and I- I really enjoy having a family.” A smile spread across Kit’s face, lighting up the cave.  
“I understand, I wouldn’t want to leave my family either.” He looked at Kit, an identical smile on his face “I’d like to try again too”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! comments & kudos r (seriously optional) but appreciated :)  
> follow my tsc blog @lily-chen-deserves-better! im taking prompt & ship “one” shot requests over there


End file.
